


头号玩家

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 这个星球上除了你，我有什么不敢玩？





	头号玩家

坐标：十一区第一服务器 数码宝贝区域

 

“宝贝，别害怕…”

“放轻松，不会痛的，”他额角开始冒汗，尽量用眼神和表情让对方的神经放松下来。“交给我就好。”

妙蛙种子远远地藏在小河中央，只露出一双眼睛在水面上看着他。

“乖喔宝贝…”他不动声色地往河里迈步，右手状似无意地摸到裤子后袋里：那里放着精灵宝贝球。妙蛙种子眼睛湿漉漉的，歪着头看他，好似对他没什么敌意。

这是好机会！他找这个品类的神奇宝贝快三个月，终于逮到这一只爱洗澡的落单小可爱。

别急别急，慢慢慢慢走过去……一人一蛙在水流里对视，他故意把眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，也歪着头看蛙。右手攥住了精灵球，在身后蓄势待发。

“喂，你这样抓它它不会喜欢你的。”河对岸传来人声。

关你屁事啊？他无声口型骂人，还是温柔又友善地看蛙。蛙却被突然打岔的人声吸引了视线，扭头看到身后又出现一名陌生人，瞬间紧绷起来，退得离二人更远，又把身子整个藏到水里，只露眼睛。

 

“你谁啊你，别烦我…”

神经也一直很紧绷的人有点烦躁，近在咫尺的金蛙宝宝眼看就要飞走了，罪魁祸首却一点都不慌似的，很坦然地站在河边。

“乖，要不要来哥哥这里？”

陌生人蹲下身来，对着妙蛙种子大剌剌地招手，像叫妹妹回家吃饭。他死盯着蛙的眼神终于舍得分出一点，不可置信。

你以为你谁啊？不跟他一样靠骗就算了，起码也是好吃好喝好哄着，让人家被伺候得舒舒服服的吧？这谁会跟你走啊？

水里的小蛙好像也没见过这样的人，愣了。

那人还是蹲着，笑得眼睛眯起来，又招了招手。他翻了个白眼。

白眼翻回来的时候小蛙已经完成了一半距离，他看着正在往河边游的妙蛙种子，内心有点复杂。

只是那人也没急着走过去把它收入自己的精灵球，耐心地等着它游到了脚边，还摸了摸小蛙的背：“真厉害！”他又翻了个白眼。

妙蛙种子被揉得满足地哼哼了两声，在水里转圈圈。陌生人抿着嘴笑，埋着头逗小家伙：“你喜欢？送你？”

 

见鬼了吧，第一次见面就送这么大一份礼？他终于向那人的脸看去，那人一边温柔地摸着妙蛙种子的头一边也抬起脸来。

膝盖浸泡在水里，即使不是在现实世界中，体感设备也尽职尽责地传递着温度的变化，寒意的刺激让他一下子记起了这个并不是陌生人的人——

很久之前有一次大型比赛，参赛者需要扮演电影里的角色，最后以超级计算机得出完成品的票房和口碑来评选名次给出分数。而自己分到的正好是文艺爱情片组，在一众需要扮女装的电影和同性爱情青春疼痛电影之间他最后还是选择了后者。

而这个人正是他当时的搭档。虽然两人自那次合作之后再也没偶遇过，不过他倒是印象不算浅：拜托，凭什么你第一名啊！我吊了两次威压好不好！

对方似乎也认出了他的脸，眯着眼睛往他头上悬空的ID看去：“Evan？好久不见。”

Evan没好气地从水里一步步上岸，精灵球也大剌剌地拿了出来，“说好送我，不许反悔。”又看了一眼对方的头顶，道：“好心的Leo大帅哥，让开一点，我带它走了。”

“记得用活水池养喔，它们很挑的。”

“谁说要养了，我一会儿就拿去换分。开玩笑，妙蛙种子诶，起码五千分吧……”

上岸的同时腿上的水珠突然都不见了踪影，鞋也好好地出现在了脚上。Evan低头整理裤腿的时候那人突然变了卦，狠狠地拍了手底下的小屁股。小蛙受惊，反身一个跳跃就潜进水底溜得不见踪影。

“喂？！你干嘛啊？！”

对方无辜地站起身来，足足比他高了半头，Evan顿时更火：“把自己设定得这么高！你本人肯定很矮吧！死矮子不要随便坏事啊！我好不容易找到它！”

说着捋起袖子就想干架，伸出的手却一下子穿过对方的身体，无功而返。这个刚刚放走了他的金蛙宝宝的人，当着他的面就要下线跑路了。

“别跑啊你！你他妈是不是男人啊！！！”

Leo含笑的声音还留在耳边，影像却碎成一颗颗马赛克不见了。

“才不给你这种拜金的笨蛋。”

我拜金？！好吧我是有点拜金，但你才是笨蛋！Evan气极：“死矮子你给我等着！——”

 

几个月的计划一瞬间被打乱，林彦俊泄气地摘下了体感眼镜和手套，换下了体感套装穿上家居服，踱步走到客厅窗边。窗外不时有小巧的流线型载具飞速掠过，林立的高楼缝隙之间是更远处人工制造的湛蓝天空。

纯净如宝石般不带杂质的蓝色让他冷笑了一声，又驻足一小会儿之后进了浴室。

 

 

02 

又见面了，在一个星期之后的赛车比赛里。

Evan倚在车边，带着一种绝不是友善的笑意。“死矮子，你平时开车吗？你的脚够得到油门吗？”

藤原拓海的AE86停在Leo的大黄蜂的另一侧。深夜的秋名山上夸张或更夸张的车型排成一排，较劲似的争相让引擎发出噪音，轮胎底与沥青路面擦出白烟。这一组的比赛马上要开始。Leo摇下车窗斜眼看他，车载音乐瞬间震耳欲聋，是头文字D里叫《漂移》的那首。大黄蜂驾驶座上的人做出开枪的手势：“和周杰伦抢第二名吧宝贝。”

热辣女郎踩着恨天高走到赛道正中间，高高举在头顶的旗帜停驻十秒后猛然挥下。

 

最大的倒数第二个弯道就在眼前，如果在这里减速的话势必会被超车……Evan眯着眼看后视镜，大黄蜂招摇地贴在自己车后死死咬住，不到一个车身的距离。

想在这里超过我？

Evan扯起一边嘴角笑，踩着油门的脚稍稍放松，从柏油路的正中间顺畅地漂过这个接近300度的弯道。正欲踩死油门的一瞬间，右侧的靠山内圈冲出一道白色车影——AE86。靠北，他真的可以不减速的喔？！

一愣神之间，AE86便已跟他拉开了三个车身的距离。Evan咬牙，反手挂档油门，左手摸到方向盘上的小按钮：他准备许久的秘密武器，氢气。按下按钮之后三十秒内时速会达到被戏称为自杀捷径的150。

 

非常危险，非常难驾驭，非常迷人。

 

大拇指向下按压这个软键的肌理动作似乎就够带来生理高潮，车身愈发加大的嗡鸣声让Evan简直要从安全带里挣脱开来：好爽！

血液快冲破天灵盖，直起身来两手都终于握住了方向盘，迎接最后三公里的直道冲刺。Evan无意间瞟到后视镜里，死矮子的大黄蜂消失了。

下一秒就出现在了他右侧，并驾齐驱。

不可能啊。没功夫质问对方，Evan只来得及往下看了一眼，的确是150公里每小时的速度。大黄蜂敞开的车窗里那人懒懒地撑着侧脸，单手操纵着方向盘，甚至有闲心扭头看他。接着像被他逗笑了，伸手按了按钮打开大黄蜂车顶的扩音喇叭，带着电流的声音回响在方圆百米以内。

“白痴，就你会用氢气啊？”

随着话音未落，大黄蜂居然又更加速起来，直接窜到了Evan的莲花超跑脸上。故意惹他生气似的，保持半个车身距离摇了一会儿屁股，最后以一个200时速打底的恐怖速度超过了AE86。Evan无语地顶着车顶上悬空的“第三”标识冲过了终点线。

挥手将自己的跑车变为超微缩版本，打开悬浮视窗将其收回仓库，第三名的1000积分也与此同时在账户余额上出现。不远处藤原拓海正在向Leo竖大拇指，用日语夸他开得快，两人靠在大黄蜂的低矮车前盖上，聊得很投机。

Evan本想过去看看藤原拓海本人是不是就长周杰伦那样，然而那两人聊得投入，根本没给他空子。有点遗憾又有点气，他从袖口挥出光点地图。今天才挣1000分，还不到能休息呢……

正在挑选下一站是去挑战十分钟干掉三只摄魂怪，还是去和樱木花道比投篮，光点地图被身边突然出现的陌生手指一点，离心力瞬间抓住Evan的头顶，两人一齐在秋名山脚的豆腐店门口碎成了马赛克，向未知处降落。

 

03

落地的瞬间Evan头晕目眩，恍神的片刻就被人揽住肩膀按着坐到了柔软的皮质沙发上。耳边清脆的一个响指，一瓶龙舌兰出现在桌上。

“休息一下啊，这么赶？拜金笨蛋。”

Leo斟酒递给他一杯，自己举杯作示意状，笑得很无辜。

“龙舌兰哦？”Evan眯着眼看了看手里的杯子，又看了看醒酒壶。“500分一瓶，这么大方？”

仰头闷掉第一杯的人爽到哽着喉咙甩头，接着迸出短促的兴奋小叫声。

自然地又揽过他的肩，贴得更近一点坐下，被酒精熏过的眼角红着。林彦俊不知道Evan有没有表现出脸红，但他的的确确脸红了。

这个人，好有心机！把自己设定得又高又帅，不知道靠这一幅单纯小帅哥样子网恋了多少次。他顿时气闷，捏住对方搭在肩上的手腕，故意笑得又纯又野。

没想到他竟然大大方方地反调戏回来，Leo可爱的笑眼僵了一下：“就，感觉，欺负了你几次了…缓和一下关系这样。”说着就想抽回手去续酒，却没想到Evan仍是不松开，主动倒了酒捏在另一只手上，作势要喂他。

“我态度也不是很好…”Evan假装害羞，眼睛却弯起来，举在人嘴边的酒杯也不放下，“就当是给你赔罪了，好不好？”

今天特意选了一个赛车手的背头发型的人没回话，只把嘴往杯沿凑了凑，眼神却往酒吧中央的高空舞池看去，不敢直勾勾看他。

不是吧…我怎么这么怂啊我，搞得跟纯情小处男一样…

Leo慢慢地啄饮，耳根泛出红色，注意力都集中在余光里Evan白生生的骨节和红润指盖上，连右手被松开了也未察觉，还是搭在肩头。

“Wowwwwww——宝贝，你该去看医生。”Evan未举杯的手心里三百六十度旋转着一片小小的荧幕：是Leo的心电图。其起伏之剧烈让Evan忍不住笑出了泪花，手心一攥关掉了荧幕，转头迷蒙着眼睛看他。

“喂你喝杯酒，就心跳成这样？”指尖挑了挑他的下巴，自喉结向下流连，轻飘飘地点过小腹和下身。Evan贴到他耳边，气音带来热流：“那喂你喝奶，你是不是会心脏病发作？”

神经里的酒精轰然燃烧。Leo好一会儿没说话，叼住Evan手里的小杯，顺势舔了舔他的指尖。Evan被湿意袭得一愣，把酒杯丢回桌上。回身想靠在沙发上时，修长的手臂环住了他的腰侧，轻轻摩挲。

“试试看？我觉得你会先被搞死诶。”

他抿着嘴笑，反身跨坐上去，“搞一下才知道。”

 

一刹那间酒吧和眼前的人统统消失，视野里是无边的黑暗。

Evan摸了摸，感知到对方的存在，叹了口气：“搞什么？哪来的招数？”

刚才生龙活虎的小帅哥不知怎的熄火了，声线像是反胃，带着沙哑，说可能游戏服务器坏了，或者现实世界停电了吧。

“哇，那现在也不能下线了…要等多久啊？”

Leo牙齿打着架，颤颤道：“不知道。”

察觉到他的异常反应，Evan皱了眉头，“你怕黑？还是喝得太猛了？”被环住后颈的人轻轻摇了摇头，开始大口大口深呼吸。

“我有一点，幽闭恐惧…不知道在，这种情况也会犯…”

“我能做什么吗？”Evan有点慌，对方看样子并不好受。他突然意识到这个臭小鬼的本尊定位应该离自己非常近——酒吧里别的人都断开了连接，而两人尚能感知对方的原因只有一种：不管是服务器还是断电的原因，能影响到的玩家肯定是同一个现实区域内的。

温热的双手捧住他的后腰，Leo的额头抵在他肩窝里，一片冷汗的冰凉触感让Evan一愣，接着更担心起来。

“跟我说说话，”胸口传来压抑的震颤，“说，什么都行…别停下来。”

他乖乖地开口，一下一下顺着对方的背，从自己抓到的第一只神奇宝贝，说到了前两天去挑战的变态版超级玛丽，“你知道吗，最后一关，我以为打完Boss就可以了嘛。接公主回家，美滋滋的。所以打那个龙的时候我把蘑菇全嗑了，没想到那居然不是Boss，Boss居然是公主！你敢信！哇！她穿着高跟鞋跑得比我还快，拿头上的皇冠刺我！一下掉一半血！”

底下传来闷闷的笑声，掩盖不住的难受感觉。

悄悄地又叹口气，鬼使神差地，Evan突然脑子里冒出一个念头：亲亲他，会不会好受一点？

试探着揉了揉对方的后颈，摸到也是一片冰凉。他轻轻将Leo的下巴从自己胸前抬出一个仰角，唇瓣贴了上去。

小兽一般发干的嘴唇一颤，接着顺从地张开。Evan安抚地抚摸着他的肩颈，温柔舔舐着唇间每一处细小的干裂，含住下唇吮吸。没有任何情色意味，传递着安心可靠的气息。

刚刚脱离了他的单方面聒噪的空气顿时静谧，失去了视觉和听觉的两个人仅仅能感受对方的温度和鼻息。恍惚之间林彦俊想起两人未曾认识时合作的那部青春疼痛电影，要是能加一段停电接吻镜头，说不定分会更高一点？

亲吻尚未结束时他们的头顶又打下璀璨灯光，酒吧的喧闹随着网络的重新连接也回到耳边。Evan顿时神经放松下来，离开对方肌肤的刹那被追了上来，咬住了下唇。

讨好又甜蜜的吻让他忍不住笑，最后硬撑着人胸口拉开了距离。这两个吻都不像他的风格，Evan默念。温情又自然，第二个是带着对方的感激和示好。

这太糟糕了，他笑着摇头。

“臭小鬼，还要继续吗？”

此刻眉眼温驯乖巧的人和嚣张的背头完全不搭，也笑着：“下次吧。”

“谢谢你请我喝酒喔，”Evan干脆地起身，打开光点地图，“有缘下次再见啦。”

衣摆被人抓住，Leo期待地看着他。

 

“赛车赢的5000分都给你，陪我去散散步吧？”

 

 

03

他第一次带人去自己的秘密小根据地，Leo好像是第一次来这儿，新奇得不可思议。

“太空不应该是完全失重的吗？”Leo跟在他身后，小心翼翼地踩上同一片星云，远处的行星们正在沿各自的轨迹运动，“而且我看过科普，应该是漆黑的。”

Evan顿了顿，翻个白眼。“所以说了是游戏里嘛……”

“哇我要摔下去了！”身后的人像是一脚踩空，作势一滑，紧紧地抓住他的小臂。这是他今天数不清第几次被这个小鬼吓到了，但还是很管用：“没事吧？！”

Leo吱哇乱叫，越发用力地拽着他往下倒，本就很薄一片的人根本稳不住重心，摇了几晃就跟着栽下去。然后好好地躺在了人臂弯里，是一个烂俗爱情电影里的英雄救美姿势。

“是有这么幼稚！”他气极反笑，也没挣扎，恨了人一眼。恶作剧得逞的人笑嘻嘻的，飞快啄了他一下，接着很识趣地捧着他又站了起来。

“虽然这里很美……”Leo转头去看身后地球的一大片水蓝色，镶嵌着粒粒或绿或棕的地面。整个球体盈盈地散发着微光，温柔又神秘。“但怎么想到带我来？”

Evan跟着看了一会儿地球，面无表情。

“你从这里看到的地球，是她以前的样子。现在的地球早就变了，海洋成了废水池，你能看到的蓝天是假的是黑的。你觉得为什么，现在大家都在游戏里生活？因为现实世界已经快坏掉了……”他轻轻拉过男孩的手，背对着地球，朝远方走去。脚底的星云团跟着漂浮，触感柔软。

“在那边，”Evan向往地看去更远的闪烁星球们，“你听说过吧？新地球。所有国家拼了命地往新地球上扎根，现在已经有很多人定居在那儿了。我想去，想离开这个靠虚拟的游戏才能生存下去的星球，去过真正的生活。”

“我平时除了在赚积分，也没什么娱乐活动，就来这边发呆。所以你说让我带你去哪，我也只能想到这里…”

默默听着的人不由得一愣，被牵住的手反握紧一点。

“你应该知道，平民想要移民过去只能靠积分吧？多少分来着……”

Evan笑：“五十万。我还差十多万。”

“这么厉害……”小男孩的眼睛睁得大大的，“我现在余额还有…二十五分，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”

“你就是那种败家子你懂不懂，月光族。”

“是啦，我比较及时行乐。”眨眼之间Leo的发型从又拽又骚包的背头变成毛茸茸的高中生齐刘海，Evan忍不住伸手揉了两下，接着就被人抓住了手腕，拉得更近。

“但是我超厉害的，很会挣分喔。我可以把我赢来的积分都送给你。”下垂眼可爱地弯起来。

“如果你做我男朋友的话。”

他翻个白眼，把自己摘出来：“我不网恋。”

“上网不网恋，等于浪费电！”

“别吵了！”

 

04

就不应该加他好友……

这是之后的两个月里，Evan每天都会默念起码十次的一句话。

他走到哪，今天打什么游戏，都会看到那个可爱又可恨的狗狗眼高个子男孩，故作惊喜地跟他打招呼：“好巧喔！”

巧个屁啦！

虽然他账户里真的隔三差五会多一笔巨款，但是一想到这个小帅哥的模型底下，不知道是一个四十多岁的肥宅还是秃顶大叔，他就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。所以说了不要网恋啊！

“你别搞了！我真的不网恋啊啊啊——”

又是一只丧尸扯着深可见骨的伤痕，咧着嘴冲过来，身边的人迅速抬枪一击爆头，血液脓浆肉块四溅。

“你确定你要现在跟我谈这个吗？！”

枪声惊动了楼里漫无目的寻找猎物的成群丧尸，此起彼伏的凄惨嚎叫环绕在两人耳边。Evan叹了口气，装满弹夹。

“你要是能比我杀的多，我就答应你！”

开玩笑，生化危机诶，你以为榜上第一名是谁啊。

一道高挑的身影从他余光里窜出去，喋血好斗的荷尔蒙迸发。

“别反悔！”

 

最后结算时Leo比他少了两个人头，原地崩溃，在地上撒泼打滚。

“啊啊啊啊我不管一开始我让了你两个嘛——我不管我不管我不管——”

累到快虚脱的人费劲踢了他一下子，这一关打下来比往常甚至更耗体力，不光要注意怪物，还要小心被抢人头。

“不许耍赖，起来走了。”

“我不我不我不我不！你答应做我男朋友我才走！”

别的玩家也陆陆续续地从游戏界面回到大厅，好奇地看着这边的小剧场。Evan耳根红起来，平时别人看他都是崇拜或赞许的样子，头一回是这样八卦得不行……

地上的人扑腾够了，开始装死。

“心口痛痛，要Evan亲亲。”

穿着贴身作战服和战术皮靴的人蹲下身去，面无表情。

“我喜欢乖一点的男朋友。”

Leo盘腿坐起来，眨巴眼睛：很乖吧！

他慢慢地转了转手腕，笑出一点酒窝：“我刚好像把刀刃滑花了，要是你会修的话…”漂亮的大眼睛眯起来，故作认真，“我可以考虑，让你两个人头？”

乖乖大兔子耳朵都竖起来，结结巴巴的。

“你你你你不许反悔！我我肯定能能修好！”

 

把人带回了游戏里的家，其实更类似于一个厂房的性质。修车，修枪，或是研究什么新的小玩意都在这。Leo在背后的工作台边磨刀，他舒舒服服地躺在沙发上发呆，不一会儿就睡着了。再不一会儿，被啃醒了。

蓬松的发梢在他锁骨周围滑动，唇舌湿热的触感在皮肤上流连后是水气蒸发的冰凉。Leo一边嘟嘟囔囔，一边咬来咬去。

“睡得像个猪一样…哪天被人卖了都不知道…”

他默不作声，半阖着眼睛任由那人继续乱来，想等着那人开始不老实地想要进行下一步的时候再睁眼教育人。以为他真的睡死过去了，小男孩悄悄地凑到脸边，屏住呼吸吻了一下。

之后好长时间都没了动静，等Evan再睁开眼时家里已经只剩下他一个人。

画着小爱心的便签贴飘在修好的刺刀上空，少女心十足的荧光粉红色。

「明天见啦，男朋友」

 

05

正式确定恋爱关系其实对Evan而言没有什么太大变化，反正小帅哥也是天天粘着他，时不时地给他打积分，然后两个人幼稚地偷袭对方啵啵什么的。

唯一的变化大概是两个人交换了本名这件事，对方唤他“阿俊”，很自然又亲近。

也没什么不好的，网恋。Evan坐在男友的重机车后座上昏昏欲睡。反正也不见面，我就当你就长这样呗…他摸了摸男友的侧腰。

被摸得肉痒心也痒的人放松了油门，抽只手覆上他的。

“干嘛，我在开车。”

“我在想你本人长什么样，才好意思把自己弄得这么帅，还有腹肌。”

手底下男友的腹肌随着笑意震颤，“你好花痴啊，我真的就长这样诶。”

他侧着脸，贴在Leo的背上，无奈地也笑了：“你说是就是吧。”

 

昨天一口气把魂斗罗整个通关了，本想再玩二周目，被等在大厅的男友逮到，直接扛回了家。

“几点了。”平时闪闪亮的狗狗眼危险地眯起来。

“我那个…嗯…十二点？”

Leo把他翻个身，狠狠打了一下屁股：“快天亮了！”

“农农…”心虚的人想要牵手，顺便还能让男友腾不出手来打人。没有意识到他的小巧思，被他挠了手心之后Leo好像也消气许多，两个大男人挤在沙发上。

“下线去睡觉吧，明天休息一天？”

高强度集中了注意力一天，现在陷进温暖安心的怀里，困意袭来得很突然。

Evan揉了揉眼睛，乖乖点了头。下线之前给了男友一个晚安吻。

 

睡到了自然醒之后林彦俊好好地洗了个澡，吃过早饭，进了游戏。他很少去Leo的家，因为“非常没有品味”。整个仓库里贴满了《龙珠》、《乌龙院》、《老夫子》，还有很多林彦俊从未见过的稀奇古怪海报。

Leo今天穿了很简单的黑T黑裤，衬得肩宽腿长，比例爆炸。Evan走过重机车边，也蹲下去，蹭了蹭正在擦车的人，讨来一个亲亲。Evan出门之前挑了显年轻的格子衬衫牛仔裤，想了一会儿，换了一身黑的衬衫配风衣。

“你这样我们很像黑社会情侣。”Leo抿着嘴笑，把他的领口理好。

换上这一套显得更凶的人懒洋洋地白他一眼，跨上机车。

 

电影院停车场里停着另一辆重机车，甚至是粉色。

“啊，我朋友他们已经到了。”

Evan无语：“现在的臭小鬼…”

“不许叫老公臭小鬼。”

“陈立农你好油腻！”

“喂！Leo！到了吧！我们在电影院里等你哈！”刚泊好车，腕间的视讯通话荧幕突然弹开，一头红发的男孩子摇头晃脑，“赶紧带你老婆过来。”

好好好知道啦知道啦，Leo一边应付着朋友一边偷偷看愣在一边的男朋友。笑嘻嘻地，“走啦老婆。”第一次被称呼为“你老婆”和“老婆”的人实在有点震撼：现在的小孩都这么开放吗？！

见了对方之后才知道：真的就这么开放。

两个精灵耳的小男孩一个红发一个蓝发，蓝发那个甚至头顶上有一对小小的麋鹿角。见面时候，红发那个叫福西西的就露出一种Evan很熟悉的笑容，像每次Leo要偷袭他的那种。

“嫂子好！”今天接收到第三个新称谓的人又愣了，“嫂子真好看！怪不得我农哥最近啥也不玩，苦哈哈的，说什么妻管严……”小麋鹿掐了福西西一下，不好意思地冲Evan笑。对着小孩本就不好发作，软绵绵的赔罪小脸更让Evan心软，也没说什么，被心虚的小男友揽着进去，看了一场爆米花电影。

 

06

“农农……”三人坐在卡座里，Justin欲言又止，摸了摸头上的麋鹿角。Leo知道他每次脑子很乱就会有这个动作，不以为意地闷了一口：“没事，直接说。”

看完电影之后Evan说要下线吃饭，默许了Leo和朋友去喝酒小聚。

坐在两人之间的福西西喝得来劲，一下子窜进了舞池。留下两个人在卡座相对无言。

“关于Evan的事，你们关系怎么样？”Justin舔了口杯子，“我的意思是，是随便玩玩那种，还是认真的？”

他向后靠在沙发上，答道：“算是网恋啦，还没见过面…但是我蛮喜欢他的，就，跟他长什么样子没关系。”

“没见过面你就给人打工？天天累死累活的，积分都送他？”小麋鹿的鼻尖皱起来，随着舞曲轻晃的脑袋也停下。“你这怎么越活越回去了？”

“我不送给他，还不是就喝酒买车什么的用光了。”Leo笑了笑，“人家比我理想远大得多诶，我支持一下咯。”

对方的神色在听到这句话之后更冷下几度，抿了抿嘴，坐直了身子。

“就是这件事，他是不是想去新地球？”

“你怎么知道？”

“他看起来不像追求虚荣的人，”Justin叹了口气，“不虚荣，又需要那么大一笔积分，只有这一个解释。也难怪你说理想远大。”

Leo倒是不惊讶于友人的细致观察和侧写分析，毕竟当初第一次见这两个死党的ID，就是在《福尔摩斯》和《名侦探柯南》系列的双榜单第一、二名。

所以他只是点了点头，故意大叹口气，演霸道总裁的宠溺语气。

“老婆要，就得给。”

像是被他的拙劣演技逗乐了，对方也笑：“我只怕你后悔。”

“你听好了，我只负责告诉你我知道的。”平时狡黠或纯真的婴儿肥脸蛋上是少见的严肃，“新地球，是假的。”

“假的是什么意思？”Leo的酒杯僵在半空中，舞曲的节奏在地板上弹跳。

“就是假的，的意思。我曾经对这个概念很好奇，和福西西试着去联系过，为数不多的几个真的赚到了五十万积分，移民过去的平民。这分可真够多的，我怀疑做这整个游戏的那位齐老爷子有没有五十万呢……”好像意识到自己跑题了，Justin不好意思地笑笑。

“你知道其实绝大部分普通人是不会去的，即使有那么多分，因为有家人或者朋友割舍不下。所以决定去的人基本上都是因为各种原因，过着一个人的生活的人。”他观察着Leo的表情，知道自己说得没错。

“没有任何一个人回复过我们。这非常不对劲，于是我们有一次，找到了那个第二天即将移民的人的现实坐标。在和他交流的时候，抽空藏了定位芯片在他身上。我想你能猜到结局了，那个芯片，自始自终没有离开过地面。”

Justin挥手打开自己的荧幕，指尖操作几瞬，一个红点出现在地图上。

“从那时候到现在，快一年了。那个芯片，就一直定位在航天基地里。更具体一点说，是航天基地的机密仓库里。你懂我的意思吗？”

“没有平民，离开过地面。新地球是一场骗局。”

 

07

两人的神色都复杂起来，一同望向还在舞池里张扬的红发男孩子。

Justin缓了口气，为两人都斟满酒杯。“感情观这种事情我不愿意干涉，即便是没见过面，在游戏里相爱结婚甚至生活一辈子的都大有人在。我只是怕……他要是真的就这样杳无音信，很可能真的会死，我怕你会崩溃。”

“我知道的都告诉了你，你自己好好考虑一下。是就此收手，不要越陷越深，还是劝劝他，让他放弃这个念头。”

你明明知道我收不了手的吧，Leo笑起来。

 

08

什么都不知道的人生了好几天的闷气。

倒不是因为男友最近不给他上交积分，其实他也没有很在意这种不劳而获。但陈立农最近的表现，连合格都算不上，简直是“渣男”级别！

经常找不到人，好不容易他想自己去打点积分，那人又神出鬼没地出现。抢了他的第一就跑，搞得每天起码能挣3000分的人这一周以来账上只多了可怜的一点零头。

 

“我的主人，您回来了！”身边戴着兜帽，看不清脸的食死徒第一个出声，哽咽着向孤独伫立在人潮中央的人跪下。其余的人也低低垂着头，响应跟着跪下，以那眼眸似蛇的人及其脚边的大蛇为朝拜的方向。

Evan不知道这几百虔诚食死徒中有多少卧底玩家，只好先也跪下。

伏地魔很满意地轻轻环顾，点了点头。“做得好，我的孩子们。”

余光里伏地魔的长袍转了过去，与Evan对面的马尔福一家人轻声问好。如果要动手的话，现在就是机会……Evan将扣在袖腕里的魔杖反手抽出来，攥在手心。身边刚刚引导着众人跪下的那名食死徒紧紧地握住了他的小臂，将他按在原地。

“别，不是现在。”

“陈立农…你他妈的…”

Evan小幅度地捶打那人抓住自己的手臂，被人死死牵住。“你今天演他小弟吗？！”

“是啊，”兜帽下的人也小小声的，“老演凤凰社的也没意思诶。”

“所以你快点帮我把他干掉啊…想什么呢。”

“哈利波特这个副本，不是输了会扣积分嘛。”Leo拉开兜帽，昏黄灯光下，在墓园的寒风里露出弯弯笑眼，“主人！这里有卧底！”

两双蛇眼看向Evan。

 

09

“你去死吧！陈！立！农！——”瞬间反应过来的食死徒们为了表示忠诚，伏地魔连手指都尚未动动，便有好几位抽出了魔杖，齐心协力施咒。Evan倒地的刹那尚未来得及呼痛，又被熟悉的离心力抓住头顶，扔回了启动大厅。或美型或怪异的人们行色匆匆，从闪着各色水光的镜门里穿梭进出。

不一会儿Leo也降落在他身边，又想跑，被Evan摁在地板上。

“解释，还是分手。你选。”

Leo撇了撇嘴。

 

“所以你的意思是，新地球是假的？”两人回了他的家，好几天没近距离接触了，小男孩一边讨吻一边委委屈屈地跟他解释。“就因为你的未成年小伙伴几句话？”Evan被抵在门上，眉眼冷冷情动。

“他们很厉害的，而且不会害我…”Leo更委屈了，带着他去沙发上，整个圈在怀里斜斜坐着。他无奈地环上人后颈，质问道：“为什么不跟我商量？”Leo一愣，把脸埋到他侧颈边不让看。

“你肯定会让我别管你啊，走开什么的…但是我，我不想。”

“自私也好，什么都好，我不想让你去新地球了…”爽朗元气的声音哽着，小心翼翼地，“我知道要是说什么，让你为了我留下来这种话，你肯定会觉得很搞笑吧。”

Evan扑哧笑了一声，道：“嗯，很搞笑。”

Leo抬起脸来，认真地仰视他。一瞬间他分不清这是Leo还是陈立农，仿佛天旋地转。

“但我还是想试一次。林彦俊，为了我留下来，好不好？”

 

10

“陈立农，不好。”

他盯着小男孩头顶的发旋，不知道是仓库里的音响坏掉还是他坏掉了，阿信的声音在他耳边大喊抱紧我，吻我，爱爱爱别走。好长时间Leo都安静地抱着他，坐到Evan开始腰酸。

“那好吧，”Leo鼻尖眼角都红着，但没掉眼泪。艰难地憋出一个笑脸，“我会一直来捣乱的，我算了一下，要是我够努力的话，这样起码能多让你呆十年。”

“陈立农！你别逼我拉黑你！”

Leo咬住他的下唇，“你不舍得的，林彦俊。”

 

11

在沙发上就做了第一次。他在Leo的口腔里尝到了眼泪的苦味，只能更软下身子来，以一种近乎补偿的姿态迎接。男孩没有经过润滑和扩张就打开了他的身体，出乎意料地没有痛感。

他骑坐在尚且穿着上衣的男孩身上，被握着腰。男孩一边顶他一边叫他，林彦俊，Evan，老婆，阿俊，来回地喊。然后他俯身下去跟苦苦的小男孩接吻，没有句子被说出口。最后Leo开始冲刺，他慌张地揪住他的T恤领口，无意识地抗拒着。

这是游戏里，不会怀孕的，傻老婆。大汗淋漓的人摸着他的脸笑，我想射进去，可以吗。

他点了点头。

他第一次玩到直接睡了过去。第二天两个人躺在厂房的木地板上，天窗打下灿烂的晨光。

身边的男孩子还在熟睡，睫毛颤颤的，却皱着眉头。他试图把他眉间的褶皱抚平，这时候Leo醒了。

“早安宝贝…”睡了一晚上木地板，浑身的酸痛感涌上来，Leo艰难地盘腿坐起来。“不休息一下吗？”

Evan又换上了贴身的制服和皮靴，挑着墙上的枪支。

“我要去打积分了，你下线休息吧。”

“别想走！”Leo从地上蹭过来，抱住他的大腿，“说了不会让你得逞的！”

 

他抿了抿嘴。

“陈立农，你听好。”  
“我不会拉黑你，你想来狙击我，抢我的分，我都OK。但是我一定，会去新地球。我忍受不了，这种毫无意义、虚幻的生活。十年也好，二十年也好，打到了五十万分，我就会走。”

“但是真的没有人能去新地球啊！你只会被埋在航天基地，被扔在仓库里死掉，就算这样你也要去吗？！”

“要。”

坐在地上的人愣了半晌，然后一言不发地打开腕间的随身仓库窗口，也换上了作战服。

“妄想。”Leo捏住他的下颌，不容置疑地用膝盖把他顶在墙上，“林彦俊，我告诉你，我不光要抢你的第一，我还会叫我所有朋友一起来，干扰你每一场游戏。你想赚够五十万？你尽管试试看。”

“你是不是疯了？！”

被压制的被动感激起他血液里的好战因子，反手攥住Leo的手腕把人扑倒在地，男友毫不退让地和他互看。

“陈立农，别他妈废话了！滚出来跟我打一架！”

 

12

当天晚上林彦俊听到门铃响起时内心是崩溃的。

你还是个行动派呢？！

Leo问清了他家的地址，抛下一句晚上等我就下了线。这下他也没心思开游戏了，摘了体感眼镜和别的设备就回卧室睡到了傍晚。

一向习惯于睡前洗澡的人，不到六点就踏进了浴室。林彦俊认真地跟自己说，是因为昨天忘了洗，你看看内裤都脏了对不对，今天早一点洗也很合理。

就是不承认是在担心晚上要“网恋奔现”。其实他以为对方肯定不会来，毕竟网友见光死这种俗套剧情每天都在发生，说不定陈立农本人真的是个小矮子，矬矬的。洗完澡之后林彦俊对着镜子擦头发护肤，又在想陈立农。也说不定陈立农害怕他是个丑八怪，一听他有见面的想法就怂了。

嘁，不来反正是你吃亏。不对，你敢来试试看，我打不死你我，天天就知道捣乱…

快两个小时的沐浴时间后他半躺在沙发上补充水分，一滴小水珠从发梢滑进浴袍里。

这个时候门铃响起来。

装逼的最高境界就是不装逼。与其故作姿态让人在门口等着自己换好衣服打理好发型，不如就这样让对方看到自己随意的样子：我没有等你喔，也没有为了你打扮喔。

但林彦俊还是紧张到连猫眼都没看，直接就开了门。门外站着一个高挑的男孩子，背着双肩包。

 

……

“你还是学生喔？！”他把住门缝，皱起眉头。

“毕业了啦～”对方眼神亮了亮，很自然地走近一点，笑着想搂他。又觉得有点唐突，双手举到了半空中不动弹了。林彦俊抿着嘴含笑，贴过去抱了一下。“这是给你的奖励。”

“奖励你本人就长这样，我很开心。”

男孩子呆了一下，跟着进了门关上。接着也笑了：“你不是说要跟我打一架？你穿这样，打没两下就打去床上了吧。”

他继续喝水，摇了摇头，“在客厅也可以。”

“这么刺激！”陈立农把双肩包一扔，扑在他身边躺下，很理所当然地枕着林彦俊的大腿，“我觉得你比游戏里瘦一点，好像还矮一点。”

差点被呛到的人缓了半天，捏住腿上的脸蛋：“臭小鬼，受死吧！”

很长时间以来两个人在游戏里总是天天闹，天天腻歪着打呀亲亲呀什么的，但这还是第一次真实接触。陈立农本人真的就一副软糯的小帅哥长相，做起这种甜蜜撩人动作也不显得尴尬。倒是林彦俊被攥住了手腕摁在地毯上，眼神一下闪躲起来。

陈立农故意凑下去，贴在他耳边笑：“真想看看你现在的心电图。”

被欺负得主场优势都没了，林彦俊反而放松下来，双手双腿环上去，歪着头眨巴眼睛。

“陈立农，你把我捏痛了…”

盈润着水光的大眼睛委屈巴巴，看得陈立农下腹一热，侧过头去不看他。“林彦俊，别装可爱了。”

被揭穿的人变本加厉，嘻嘻笑着就咬住人下巴，底下也不老实，腿在精瘦的后腰上蹭，浴袍下摆随着动作滑开。

“我本来就很可爱啊~”咫尺距离让陈立农能看到他眼角的爱心状小疤，恍惚觉得是上帝给予的标记，要将他与众人分开来。林彦俊见他恍神，以为小男孩被逗懵了，更得意笑着索吻，“你不觉得吗……”

享受着刚出浴的男朋友又甜又凉的舌尖，时不时地林彦俊还像被亲得上瘾似的轻轻哼唧。过了好一会儿，对方突然身体一僵，接着把他推开一点距离，表情很挫败。

自己这个见了帅哥就发懵的坏习惯什么时候能好了…

“陈立农！打一架！你输了就别再来捣乱！”

胸前抵着他的膝盖的人无所谓地耸耸肩，打量道：“动手吧。”

被挑衅的冲击感让他一下挥起了手，离人肩头堪堪半掌的时候被人掐住了手腕。同时林彦俊另一手也跟上去，猝不及防把陈立农反身推倒在地毯上。

本来林彦俊想着稍微教训教训就算了，没想到那人被他压在身下还一直笑，气得他单手使出从来自银河的火箭队的小黑猫那偷学来的夺命喵喵拳，打得陈立农笑声更大，一边捏着他手腕不放，一边挠他痒痒，到处揩油。

就你会揩油是吧！林彦俊被挠得也笑得厉害，左躲右躲地开始反击，胸口腹肌哪儿都捏两下。

被偷袭摸到下身的刹那陈立农的火整个点着了，脑子里嗡地一声就把他摁在沙发边，撩起浴袍揉捏腿根和臀瓣，换来那人怕痒似的甜甜地笑着躲开。

“去洗澡！”林彦俊红着鼻尖瞪他，轻轻用膝盖顶了他一下子。

陈立农像回神了，愣着笑了笑，又亲了一会儿就去了浴室。

 

听着哗啦水声，林彦俊百无聊赖，躺在床上按遥控器。把窗帘拉上，把灯光调得昏黄，再打开环绕音响。

趴在床上玩手机的时候陈立农出来了，只穿着内裤，头发湿漉漉的。走过来拍拍屁股，要他给自己吹头发。林彦俊坐在他身后，一边吹一边偷着亲亲，蝴蝶骨脊椎和侧颈都亲几下。

真的很花痴！他一边亲一边在心里唾弃自己，一点都不矜持！

只是那人也没被他亲得上火，林彦俊慢吞吞地吹完了头发，才被抱着躺在了一起。

“睡吧宝贝。”

？？？

他一愣神之间陈立农就把他圈在了怀里，呼吸渐渐均匀，“你那个…你不，那个……？”

“不哪个？”

手肘捅在身后的胸口，陈立农闷闷地笑。

“交房费！”林彦俊直接翻身骑上去，揪住男友的耳垂，“做还是给钱，自己选！”

陈立农沉吟了一会儿，把人拽下来搂紧，下巴抵在头顶。林彦俊被拧得有点别扭，只能看到墙角持续喷吐白雾的加湿器。

“刚才我是想做的，”陈立农摸着他的脸，“但是现在不是很想了。”

很快地又开口，解释道：“不是说你不可爱的意思。”林彦俊攥起的小拳头放回原地。

“以前的话我肯定都不会乖乖去洗澡，在客厅就做了。但是我突然觉得这样有点像炮友，网上认识，见一面，就上床这样……我很喜欢你，不想让你觉得说，和别的人一样。”林彦俊感觉到发梢被把玩着，暖融融的怀抱比香薰更让人昏昏欲睡。“我想跟你认真在一起，不是炮友那种。”

“我们可以慢慢来，像隔壁班同学一样，牵牵手，亲亲额头，之后再做都好。我想让你知道，我是认真的。”

他在越收越紧的手臂里艰难地翻了个身，趴在人胸口直视着。

“陈立农，你觉得我会随便让炮友睡我家？”

“不，不是啊……就想表达一下我的意愿而已啦，就，不是为了上床才来找你的，这样。”

林彦俊凉凉地呵了一声，从被子里摸索到已经鼓起一包的地方：“装什么可爱？！”

“没没没没装啊你别握得太紧痛…”

被怀疑了心意的猫很生气，爪子力气更大：“我不喜欢你，我早就把你拉黑了！我不喜欢你，我会告诉你我家住哪？！我不喜欢你，我他妈让你洗个屁的澡，做一次就给老子滚…你，你他妈的陈立农你去死吧…”

他真的越想越委屈，习惯了独来独往的人好不容易打开一点小世界的门缝，那人却站在门外，说我觉得这样不太礼貌，我还是不进来了。

“走开！睡地板去！”

 

陈立农被他一顿骂懵了，乖乖地抱了被子就下了床。等林彦俊气鼓鼓地躺下了，还坐在地板上，凑过来给了他一个晚安吻：“老婆…我很开心，晚安。”

 

结果翻来覆去睡不着的还是床上的那位。硬扑腾到凌晨，还是赤着脚下了床，拱进人怀里。

这两天休息得不太好，陈立农迷迷糊糊地睡着，自然地张开手臂接纳了他。“唔…老婆，好香…”

“农农喜欢吗~”

“喜欢，喜欢老婆…”

“那我要什么农农都给吗~”

“嗯嗯，老婆要的…都给。”

“要你。”

得逞的人开心起来，摸着男友被磨蹭到半勃起的下身，柔柔地撸着。脱人内裤的时候陈立农醒了，惊在当场：“阿俊，你你…”

被抓到之后林彦俊也没停手，红着眼睛咬嘴唇：“你说了都给我的。”

无奈地叹了口气，他按住了林彦俊扯着自己内裤的手，抬头很平静地看着他。

“你自己要的，对不对？”

林彦俊点点头。

“喜欢我，不是炮友，是男朋友，对不对？”

林彦俊点点头。

陈立农笑起来：“乖，我们去床上。”

 

13

漫长的扩张和润滑伴随着温柔的亲吻，第一个插入还是让林彦俊感觉到了疼。

“陈立农…你骗人，你怎么比游戏里大…”  
“不做了不做了呜呜呜痛…”

不停哭唧唧抱怨的嘴被吻堵住，一直持续到他的脏话变成喘息和抬高了调子的嘤嘤，“别说话，叫得大声点。”

他乖乖地听了话，出了口的全是不成句子的呻吟。陈立农也不说话，只顾着跟打桩似的顶他，偶尔叫他名字，欲言又止。

两个人都知道下半句是什么，可是陈立农忍住了，一次都没有说出口。

林彦俊，不要走。

 

14

之后几天林彦俊都没上游戏，一醒就被抓着按到床上，除了吃饭和睡觉基本就没休息时间。对方很自觉地就进入一个同居状态，像是要用这种方式阻挠他的移民计划。林彦俊很无语，终于趁着有一次做完了，认真地跟男友商量。

“我不急着去移民了，好不好。”他抚摸着男友刚运动过后愈发线条明显的手臂肌肉，“我们总不能就这样在床上过一辈子吧？”

陈立农想了想，牵住他的手：“你说得对。我下午回一趟，把我的体感设备都带过来，以后你玩什么我都跟着你。”

“救命啊——我老公是控制狂——”

 

15

不像以前那样焦虑地算积分，想着哪天才能逃跑。林彦俊这才觉得这个虚拟的游戏世界好玩起来，陈立农每天带着他，玩什么吃豆人，马戏团，仙剑奇侠传，人型电脑天使心，还有各种各样的疯狂小游戏。

 

坐标：十一区第一服务器 大乱斗区域

“我现在才觉得——做这个虚拟世界，的齐先生，好厉害啊——”林彦俊咯咯地笑着，高高跃上房顶，躲过黑崎一护甩来的斩魄刀。陈立农紧跟上去，抱着他窜跳到另一个房顶，刚刚两人站立的位置已经被赵灵儿一道天雷劈成一块洼坑，冒着黑烟。

周围挤满了身怀各种绝技的NPC和玩家，陈立农飞速地偷亲了脸颊一下，笑：“好玩吧~”

没来得及回话，身侧的墙上又多了几道身影伺机待发，林彦俊紧张到一愣：你们来干嘛？这边又没巨人？！戴着标志红色围巾的三笠注意力好似不在他们俩身上，几人耳语片刻又俯冲下街道去，刮起刃风。

整个区域乱成一锅粥。

两个人被陌生玩家和NPC们的无差别攻击打得叽哇乱叫，也不想还手，就这样东躲西跑地玩，以不被打掉血为目标在进行情侣间的小比赛。

身后不知是哪路神仙来的，一路火花带闪电地追着两个人的脚印，慢一秒就会被打死在当场扔出去。你拉我我拉你地，跑了好长一段时间。待那道闪电终于停下，两人气喘吁吁地互相扶着休息时，才发现已经脱离开了十一区好远。

“这是哪儿？”陈立农抬腕看荧幕，皱起眉头：“不知道，我们的定位在地图上乱闪。”

林彦俊环顾四周，大概了解到两人是在半山腰上，山脚是几大片幽幽森林，或绿或黄，间或有野兽的嚎叫。转头往上，陡峭的断崖横亘两山之间。

“等一下……”他不可置信地睁大眼睛，看向男友，“我们在魔戒里？！”

陈立农少见地挠了挠头：“我没看过那个系列诶，太长了…”

顿时兴奋起来的人拍了一下男友的头，恨铁不成钢。

“我听说过齐先生，最喜欢的电影就是《魔戒》，所以这里是不对外开放的诶！就好像没有人进来过！”他一把拉住陈立农的手，“你朋友没告诉过你？有小道消息说，齐先生在这里埋了什么秘密宝藏…我林某人今天就要去摸一下子！”

看着林彦俊叽叽喳喳，走路带风地拉着自己往山顶爬，陈立农笑得很开心。

一向不太记路的人好像对这个电影很熟悉，带着陈立农左绕右绕就进了地堡。正在睡午觉的巨龙趴在以吨计量的珠宝上，陈立农差点吓得叫出声，被男朋友捂住嘴，原地平复了好一会儿，蹑手蹑脚地穿过了宝库，巨龙的吐息吹得两人衣摆鼓鼓的。

“应该就在这里…”两个人找了好久，终于从极不起眼的一个石缝里听见溪流的水声，慢慢地悄悄地攀岩下去。

“这里不应该有那个，咕噜？”陈立农虽然没看过电影，但对那个眼睛鼓鼓身材小小的恐怖小怪物印象很深。

林彦俊拍了拍手，沿着溪边仔细找了一圈：“你看看这个。”

“这什么啊，阿拉丁神灯？”他看着林彦俊从水里捞起来一个湿淋淋的金属块儿，忍不住笑着吐槽。

“说不定喔，”林彦俊撑着下巴想了想，“试试看？”

“是擦三次对吧？”男朋友把尚且滴着水的发锈的灯扔给他，一脸嫌弃。陈立农只好接棒，很敷衍地随手摸了三次灯嘴：开玩笑，游戏也没这么扯吧，魔戒里找阿拉丁吗？

 

16

“咳咳咳咳咳——咳咳你们好哇！”

靠北……两个人目瞪口呆地看着灯嘴里腾腾升起白烟，幻化成一个人形。

“阿拉丁？”阿拉丁不是穿小背心吗？林彦俊皱着眉头提问。

人形好像被他气到，又咳了好一会儿，才挠了挠花白的头发道：“我那个，我姓齐。”

“齐先生？！”

“嘿嘿。”

“你在嘿嘿个毛线啊！”林彦俊无语，“宝藏呢！交出来！”

“哎呀哎呀，一直没人来，我差点都忘了呢。”老头子人形絮絮叨叨地，从空中摸出一个按钮：“喏，拿去。”

“这是什么啊，拿来干嘛的？”

老头子又嘿嘿了一下，不好意思似的。

 

“一键重置地球啊。”

 

17

重置什么意思？嗯……就是我死之前拜托我很厉害的朋友，在这个游戏世界里加了一个隐藏代码这样子。只要你按下这个按钮，不光是当下穿着体感设备的人，还是穿过的人，都会死。这样算起来应该全地球都会死喔！厉害吧！哈哈哈！

啊？为什么？

因为，因为地球真的快完蛋啦，我想救救她呀…你肯定也知道的吧，小林！那个移民新地球，唉，真的是假的！骗你们的嘛！官都没跑完，轮得到你吗？

我做这个按钮就是因为想到，我辛辛苦苦做的这个游戏世界很有可能会被利用，拿来当做欺骗平民活在地球上自生自灭的工具吧。所以交给你们咯！自己选吧。老头子弯弯的笑眼冷冽下来，一种上帝怜悯世人的神色。

“是要放弃这个机会，就这样走出去，像烂泥一样活在井底，用虚拟和网络欺骗自己，任由地球就此变成死星。”  
“还是，杀了全世界？”

 

18

“陈立农！你疯了？！”尚未从游戏的开发者长长一席话里回神，他浑身又烫又凉，像发高烧。陈立农无所谓地耸了耸肩，从空中接过按钮，打量着恶趣味十足的骷髅头logo。

其实他真的不害怕的。幼稚也好，没出息也好，他永远都是只追求问题的唯一解。像是阻止林彦俊去新地球，只是因为他会死，而不是因为自己舍不得就要留下他。然而现在，所有问题的解答就摆在眼前了。

“老婆，来亲一个，亲完我就按了。”

“你是不是真的疯了…这是杀人，是杀人犯…”

陈立农抿着嘴笑，朝他走过来：“又没有人会知道是我按的诶，除了你。”

“你不是很讨厌吗？这样的虚幻，这样的不真实，这样被欺骗着，这样即将死去的星球。”按钮递到林彦俊眼前，他低下头去不敢看，“我们现在可以结束这一切了。”

 

我不知道，我不知道。他喃喃地看着水面，再抬眼时已经满脸泪痕，眼白都变了血红。他突然意识到自己只不过是一直在逃避问题，一开始想要逃去别的星球，然后是想要逃进陈立农怀里，再然后是现在。

改变现状的机会就在咫尺，他却伸不出手。

他突然又委屈起来。为什么我要做这么难的选择啊，我什么都不想管了，我也不想去新地球了…但是我不想死啊，我还没跟你过够呢…

情绪瞬间崩溃到麻木，男友把按钮放在一边，蹲下身慌张地抱住他的时候，林彦俊才意识到自己嘴里的甜腥味道是被无意识咬破的嘴角的血。

“我不想死啊，陈立农…我哪里都不想去了，就这样没出息地跟你过一辈子好不好…”他回抱住男友，不停地颤栗，“我舍不得你…”

 

别哭，林彦俊。陈立农温柔地擦干他的眼泪，恍惚间让他想起了两人第一次见面，一起演的那部电影。结局里陈立农也是这样抱着他，这样替他抹泪，这样坚定地望着他。

“别害怕，好不好？我知道你的，你只是有一点慌而已，对不对？”

男孩子的手和他十指紧扣，带他摩挲着按钮上的骷髅纹路。

“和我一起，放弃这个没有希望的世界，放弃这个游戏，这些假的东西。很长很长时间之后，我们一定会再遇见的，好吗？”

他唯一的宝藏愣在他怀里，点了点头。

老婆真乖，他笑着吻上他的宝贝还在流血的嘴角，像停电时候宝贝第一次吻他那样。两个人的手叠在一起，轻轻地按下去。

 

19

不知道是白垩纪先来还是奥陶纪先来，草履虫在浅水里被慌张逃命的三角龙踩死，尸体变成琥珀被游商上贡给皇帝做了贵妃的发簪。世界大战好像打了几次，有人爬得很高有人掉下来。鸦片和烟膏被封锁，俄亥俄州在申请大麻合法化。

 

20

除夕那天京东还在派快递，他被妈妈打发下楼去，顺便买点醋。

“给你买的本命年内裤，还要妈妈去拿？！”

小区里有小孩子在玩烟火棒，旁边的小舅舅在给他堆雪人。

正好路过的时候小孩子跑起来，把他的羽绒服烫了一个洞，白花花的鹅毛和大雪。

 

“刘亦威，慢一点！”小舅舅站起来，戴着笨笨厚厚的手套，看到了他的鹅毛洞洞。“不好意思喔…这个可以补吗，还是我直接赔你一件好了。”

 

然后那人看着他，笑了。白雾往上飘，在路灯下聚了很久。

“我是不是在哪里，见过你？”


End file.
